


Ties

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Modern Married Pirates, PWP, Smut, Tied Up Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: A random one shot of porn with Silver tied to a bed. Enjoy.





	Ties

“James, please!” John cried, tugging at the bonds on his wrists, writhing helplessly. James just pressed a kiss to his hip, his fingers crooking as they rubbed slowly.

John groaned, his back arching and his hips pushing against James' hand.

“What do you want?” James whispered against his hip and John whined.

“James, please, you know what I want,” he gasped and James chuckled, twisting his fingers again, drawing a cry from John's lips.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“You need to have power over me that much?” John breathed, dragging in air like he was drowning as James' fingers brushed against the most sensitive spot inside him with clear intent.

“You need me to have that much power over you,” James said, slipping his fingers free and sliding up John's body, pinning him down with his own weight and pressing him down hard.

John shuddered, trying to arch into him, but it was impossible under James' heavy weight. He felt completely surrounded, trapped in the most delicious way and he cried out when James slid into him slowly, filling him completely.

“Say it,” James whispered against him and John moaned.

“Fuck me. Please, James, fuck me, fuck me so hard that I can feel you for days. Hold me down so I can't move. You feel so good on top of me, I love it when you hold me down with your whole body, it makes me feel so safe and warm and fucking _loved._ ”

“God,” James groaned, rolling his hips as he reached up and laced his fingers with John's. “You need this so badly, don't you? You need to feel surrounded, and _full_.” He punctuated the last word with a hard roll of his hips and John groaned, wrapping his legs tightly around James as he arched into him.

James moved slowly, pulling out all the way before pressing back in, slamming his hips the last inch each time, drawing small shouts from John with each hard move.

“Yes, James, yes!” John shouted as James fucked him slowly, dragging it out until he was begging incoherently.

“Please,” he managed to beg and James grunted, resting his forehead against John's shoulder as he fucked into him hard, tilting his hips to send him over the edge with a cry, pulling back enough to watch as John coated his own chest with come, his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back, the most beautiful sight James had ever seen. With a shudder he let his own release wash over him, coming deep inside John as he squeezed hard around James' cock, milking him until he collapsed, panting, on John's chest.

After a few minutes James pulled out carefully and unlocked the cuffs, fetching a washrag to clean them with before falling on the bed with a sigh, John immediately seeking him as they curled under the covers.

“Fucking hell,” John groaned, stretching and flopping onto James, using his stomach as a pillow. James chuckled, digging his fingers into John's hair, scratching his skull as he tucked one arm behind his head.

“Good?” James asked with a smirk as John hummed.

“Gooood,” he hummed, snuggling closer. “Love it when we do that.”

“Mm,” James hummed. “My turn next time,” he grinned and John chuckled.

“Morning. In the morning, promise,” John hummed, already mostly asleep as he rubbed his cheek against James' stomach.

“You have work in the morning,” James reminded him with a smile.

“Don't remind me, let me bask,” John grinned and James laughed, scooting down and pulling John against him, wrapping him up in his arms and tangling their legs so they were pressed as close as possible.

“Love you,” James whispered against John's head and John hummed.

“Love you too,” John smiled against James' shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
